Elizabeth
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: A Shin Makoku adaptation of Daphne du Maurier's classic novel "REBECCA". Yuuri Shibuya is an innocent and naive young man who meets and marries Wolfram von Bielefeld. What horrible secret is Wolfram hiding from Yuuri? What is the mystery behind Elizabeth? Author begs for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

As I was writing the next few chapters of MI6 vs CIA, I came up with the idea for this story.

This story is based on Daphne du Maurier's novel 'Rebecca'

This story is a slight change of pace for me. It is more of drama than anything else. The humour it contains is by the assignment of the KKM characters to the roles they play in Rebecca.

The novel happens to be one of my all time favourite stories. Every time I read it I discover something new. Unlike the novel, which is first person point of view, this story is in third person point of view. Like the novel, the story will only reflect the heroin's, or should I say hero's, thoughts and feelings.

If you have read Rebecca, please do not share any spoilers. If you have not read Rebecca then I highly recommend it.

Of course (for anyone who has read my stories know the following fact) there is always a twist. What the twist may be will soon be revealed in the later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM nor Rebecca. I do not make any money or profit.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Yuuri Shibuya was an ordinary young Japanese male, or so he thought so. Like most Japanese males, he had black eyes, black hair, and Japanese features. What he did not realise was, unlike most Japanese males, his features were near perfection. His black hair and eyes were pure black. His skin was a flawless golden marble, and his physique, from long hours of baseball training, was that of a Greek god. He would look at himself in the mirror and think: why could he not have the looks and body of Hugh Jackman?

Yuuri Shibuya was young and slightly naïve. He was friendly with everyone. Charming, gracious, respectable to all were his endearing qualities. Yuuri Shibuya was naïve. He never seamed to realise when someone was hitting on him' which was at least five times a day. He would just brush it off as a friendly person and walk away. In is wake, he left many people frustrated with his naiveness.

Yuuri had been born into an influential Japanese banking family. Shoma Shibuysa, his father, was the CEO of the Japanese branch of B.I.B. - Bob International Banking. Shouri Shibuya, his older and only brother, followed in their father's footsteps. It was rumoured that Shouri Shibuya was the sole heir to B.I.B. Miko Shibuya, his mother who liked to be known as Jennifer, was a frivolous women who loved to drag Yuuri on her international trips to become the most awesomest female fencer in the world.

Miko had dragged Yuuri with her to Caloria for the International Fencing Expo. Yuuri awned. Yuuri had made his get away from his mother's antics as soon as the had arrived at the hotel. Yuuri was very good at skiving his family duties and paperwork. Why could his family not leave him alone and let him play baseball? He loved his baseball!

As soon as they had arrived at the hotel, Yuuri had dropped his bags in his room and made a run for it. He was not quick enough. When he arrived at the hotel lobby, his mother was already there waiting for him. He looked around, and he quickly hid behind a plant. He watched his mother call his room. He then saw her call his mobile. Luckily he had put his mobile on vibrate. It buzzed in his pants pocket. He placed his hands over his pocket to mute the buzzing. "Are you avoiding the fair lady by the desk?" a soft male voice whispered in his ear. Startled Yuuri jumped and almost knocked over the plant.

He looked at the person that had spoken to him. The first thing he saw were green eyes. They were not any ordinary green eyes they were a pair of emerald lakes. Then Yuuri noticed the face. It was perfection. A mop of thick, golden hair surrounded the face. Yuuri had never seen such an attractive man in his life. Thud Dub! He was lost for words as his heart beat fast and hard. He was brought out of his fascination, with the man in front of him, when he heard a fan girl squeal. Miko had found him skipped her way to them.

"Yuu-chan I was looking-" Miko stopped talking when she took a good look at Yuuri's companion. "HEEE, aren't you Wolfram von Bielefeld? Noble of the Bielefeld territory in Shin Makoku?" The man smiled and bowed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "At your service my lady." That earned Wolfram von Bielefeld a loud fan girl squeal.

"I am Jennifer of Okahama. You can call Jeninifer," Miko said.

"MOM!" Yuuri barked and turned to von Bielefeld embarrassed by his mother's antics. "Sorry, her same is Miko Shibuya. She is just a little ec-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mama Yuu-chan!" Miko scolded her son as she looped her arm into von Bielefeld's. "Lord von Bielefeld are you here for the Fencing Expo?"

"No not really, I did not know there was such an Expo," von Bielefeld said as he tried to free himself from the exuberant woman's hold.

"Well then your coming with us! And you have to tell me all about your estate Manderly," Miko exclaimed as she pulled von Bielefeld towards the hotel's exit.

"Good Luck!" Yuuri said turning around to make his escape. But, he was too late. He felt a pull in the back of his jacket collar. "Your coming with us wimp!" von Bielefeld said. Miko dragged von Bielefeld as von Bielefeld dragged Yuuri by the neck of his collar.

The happy trio, as Miko put it, returned to the hotel in the early evening hours. "I am exhausted!" Miko exclaimed happily. "I am going to have a bath and then dinner in my room. Why don't us Wolfie-chan?" Over the course of the day, Yuuri had noticed that Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's name had gone from, von Bielefeld to Wolfram-sama, to Wolf-san, to Wolf-chan and finally Wolfie-chan. He noticed how von Bielefed at first had been taken aback by his mother's familiarity, and then at the end Wolfram had given up in trying to correct the woman. He had surrendered to her. Yuuri decided to rescue Wolfie-chan. "Mom, I am quite tired so I won't be joining you for dinner. I am sure the Lord von Bielefeld is also tired." Yuuri faked a yawn.

"I am also exhausted," von Bielefeld said as he faked yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely (thought Yuuri).

"You too are old men! What a bore! Boys are boring!" Miko said with an indigent huff. She turned and left them as she went into the lift.

The doors of the lift closed. Both men sighed in relief. "I have to say your mother is quite an exuberant lady!" von Bielefeld said.

"Don't get me started Lord von Bielefeld," Yuuri replied as he called the lift.

"Join me for dinner in the terrace," von Bielefeld said as he reached out to Yuuri's hand and held onto to it.

Yuuri turned and looked at von Bielefeld and noticed the a sweet smile grace his lips. "I should get some sleep."

"Please." There was a hint a begging in the word.

Yuuri smiled and scratched the back of head with his free hand. How could he say no to von Bielefeld? "Okay, I'll join you Lord von Bielefeld."

"Great, and call me Wolfram!" Wolfram took Yuuri by the hand and led him to the dinning area of the terrace.

During the week, Yuuri and Wolfram had mostly managed to escape Miko. Yuuri had shown Wolfram all about baseball. Wolfram pretended to be enthusiastic about it. On another day, Wolfram had shown Yuuri all about football -, not as a player but as a devoted fan. Wolfram blabbed away about Byern Munich – his favourite team. Other days, they visited art galleries, museums, or took a leisurely walked around Caloria taking in the many sights. One morning Miko had managed to intercept her son, at breakfast, before he met up with Wolfram. "I see that you are becoming a good friend to Wolfie-chan. That is so nice of you. It will get Wolfie's mind off his late wife."

"Uh? He didn't mention he had a wife," Yuuri's heart sank.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, and I don't think he appreciates being called Wolfie-chan."

"Nonsense! Anyway he was married. He is a widower."

"Uh? What happened to her?"

"Oh the poor dear. He was so in love with her."

"He was?" For some odd reason, Yuuri felt his heart sink even further.

"Yes he was. They were the perfect couple. Such a pity about poor Elizabeth. She was so beautiful."

"What...what happened?"

"Apparently she loved sailing and took her sail boat out in the middle of the night, in the middle of a storm, and well...she was lost at sea. Such a tragedy!"

"Oh."

"They never found her body or the boat. The only thing they found was part of the sail that had been shredded in the wind."

"I see," Yuuri said. He somehow felt that Wolfram should have said something, but then again maybe it was painful for Wolfram to remember her. He wished that one day he could fall in love as Wolfram had.

"I am so glad that he has become your friend. I bet you that your friendship takes his mind off Lovely Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I guess," Yuuri said as he shoved a slice of bacon into his mouth.

"Oh look there he is," Miko said as she waved Wolfram over.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram's wide smile falter has Wolfram noticed Miko. He had a look a fear in his face. Yuuri chuckled. "Um good morning," Wolfram said.

"Good morning Wolfie-chan," Miko said as she rose from the table. "I have to get going. I'll see you two later, and Yuuri be a good and friendly shoulder," she said as she walked away. Both men were left befuddled. Miko had left them alone!

They left the hotel after breakfast and did not return to late evening. Yuuri had been wanting to see Caloria from the overlook cliff. Wolfram granted his wish by renting a topless car. Wolfram drove Yuuri up to the overlook the top of a cliff that over looked Caloria. The tight wounding road was lined with trees. Yuuri closed his eyes, leaned back, feeling the wind blow is hair, and sensing the sunlight traverse through the tree leaves. He looked towards Wolfram, and he saw that Wolfram had a soft smile on his lips. "What were you thinking about?" Wolfram asked.

"I was thinking that I wish I had a bottle so I could pour all of the memories of this week into it," Yuuri replied.

"I don't understand."

Yuuri sat up and smiled. "I wish I had a bottle to pour in every single memory. Then I would have them all bottled up. If I ever felt sad, I could just open the bottle and remember this moment. Remember how happy I am feeling right now."

Wolfram looked straight ahead as he drove. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was expressionless. After a minute Wolfram said, "That is a silly notion. What would happen if a bad memory were stored in 't it make you sad?"

"I would make sure that no bad memories were put in it!"

"Yuuri sometimes you can be so naïve it is amazing. Bad memories have away of sneaking into good memories. Trust me! I know!" Wolfram said coldly.

"Will I'll just make sure there are none!" Yuuri huffed.

Wolfram smiled, "Wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp and stop calling me that! You BRAT!"

Wolfram chuckled, "I guess I am a brat."

After five minutes, they reached the overlook cliff. Yuuri jumped out of the car and ran towards the edge. Yuuri called back to Wolfram to join him. He noticed Wolfram looking off to the side with a spaced out look in his eyes. What was he thinking, or was it more remembering? Yuuri shook his head and looked at the panoramic scene in front of him. He could see the city, the harbour, the distant mountains, and "Wolfram look there is our hotel" he said as he pointed out into the distance. Yuuri heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Wolfram approaching the edge.

Yuuri watched Wolfram stand about two metres from him. Wolfram's face was expressionless. Yuuri noticed Wolfram clinch his fist and mouth as he stepped even closer to the edge. Wolfram looked down into the steep cliff. He began to sway. Yuuri, at that moment, believed Wolfram was about to fall over the edge and rushed over. He grabbed Wolfram into a tight hug and pulled him back. Wolfram shook his head and leaned into Yuuri's tight embrace. "If I were to fall would you catch me?" Wolfram asked.

"Always," Yuuri said. He pushed Wolfram slightly away and looked straight into his eyes, "No matter where you are, I will always be there to catch you."

Wolfram smiled. "I would like to bottle up this moment," he said as he pulled out of Yuuri's arms and walked back to the car. Yuuri followed.

Early the next morning Yuuri woke-up to the ringing of his hotel room phone. Groggily he picked it up. It was his mother. "Yuu-chan pack quickly we are leaving." His mothers words woke him up in an instant. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards his mother's room. He banged loudly on her door.

She opened the door, and before she could say anything, "MOM! What happened? Is Dad okay? Is Shouri okay?" He flapped his arms. "Come in Yuu-chan and everything is okay."

He entered the room. "Then why are we leaving so quickly? I like it here."

Miko had stars in her eyes. "I just received a message from Sharon, Bob's PA, stating that all fencing and scientific women are marching for equal rights in four days, in Schildkraut. I have to be there! So hurry up and pack! We are leaving on the first ship!" Miko said as she whooshed around the room. Yuuri backed up into the door, opened it, and left.

He entered his room and looked around for his luggage. He did not want to leave. He had not bottled-up enough happy memories. He slowly changed and began to throw his clothing into the luggage. He did not care if it was all eventually wrinkled. His thoughts went off to Wolfram. He had to talk to Wolfram. He had to at least let him know that he was leaving. Yuuri fell to his knees. Why did it hurt so much to leave Wolfram behind? He began to wipe tears from eyes with the back of his hands. Why did it hurt so much? He finished packing, and decided to call Wolfram's room.

The phone rang, but there was no answer.

He called again. No answer.

Maybe Wolfram had woken up early and left his room.

Yuuri grabbed his luggage and instead of taking the lift he ran down the stairs to the lobby. He dumped his luggage in the middle of the lobby and began searching the cafée, restaurant, and terrace for Wolfram. Wolfram was nowhere to be found. Yuuri returned to the lobby with a heavy heart, and walked he walked over to the concierge desk. "Um excuse me but has Lord von Bielefeld left?"

The bald concierge looked at him. "Let me check for you." The concierge looked through his notes and made a few calls. He looked up at Yuuri and said, "He is still here. He just ordered room service."

Yuuri smiled for the first time that morning. But, the smile was short lived when he heard his mother calling for him. "Come along Yuu-chan the ship can't wait for us all day!"

All Yuuri knew at that moment was that he had to see Wolfram. He had to come up with an excuse, and he did. "Mother, I forgot my mobile in the room. Be right back!" Yuuri stormed off up the stairs towards Wolfram's room.

Yuuri began to knock loudly on Wolfram's door. He heard Wolfram yell, "I'm coming!" The door opened. Yuuri noticed Wolfram's face turn from complete annoyance to surprise. "Yuuri!"

"I have-"

"Come in, please," Wolfram said as he ushered Yuuri in. He closed the door behind them quickly as Wolfram remembered he was just wearing a towel around his waist.

"I tried calling you-"

"Sorry, I heard the phone ring, but I was in the shower."

"Oh. Well I was calling-"

"Hey, I can order you another coffee and then we can go down for breakfast."

Yuuri was becoming a tad annoyed with Wolfram. Wolfram kept interrupting him. "Wolfram! I have come to say goodbye!" he blurted out.

"What?" Wolfram said as he put the phone receiver down.

"I have come to say goodbye. Mom has to go...no...is going to Schildkaurt and -"

"Do you want to go to Schildkaurt? Did you or did you not say that you would always be there to catch me if I fell?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri stepped back noticing Wolfram's short temper rising. "ANSWER ME!" Wolfram yelled.

Yuuri did not know what to think. He sometimes could not understand Wolfram's mood swings.

"DAMN IT YUURI! ANSWER ME!" Wolfram clinched his fist. "Don't you care about me?"

Yuuri stuttered, "I, I do care about you...more...more than you...can possibly imagine. Bel...believe me when I say... that...I want to be there...no...I want to be the one to catch you when you fall."

Wolfram quickly moved towards Yuuri and grabbed him the arms. Wolfram smiled as he said, "Then why are you leaving me? Don't you ever leave me. Will you stay by my side always?"

Yuuri looked straight into Wolfram's eyes. "I don't ever want to leave you. I will stay by your side." A single tear ran down Yuuri's left cheek.

"Well then it is settled. You are staying with me," Wolfram said as he released Yuuri from his grip. Wolfram walked over to the phone and made a call. He then looked at Yuuri and motioned Yuuri to sit by a table. Yuuri did as he was told. Wolfram hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. "Wait right there whilst I finish dressing," Wolfram ordered.

Yuuri sat quietly in his chair going over the events that had just taken place. Wolfram had asked; no begged, for him stay at his side. He had willing accepted. But why? Yuuri mulled over his feelings. He finally understood. He was in love with the man. He could not believe his own naiveness. Here, he was. He had fallen in love with a man. All his life he thought that he would eventually meet a nice girl and marry her. And yet, as fate would have it, he had fallen in love with a noble of Shin Makoku: not just any noble, but with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, lord of the Bielefeld territory, and owner of Manderly. Of course, he could not let Wolfram know his true feelings.

Wolfram wanted him to stay with him, but what would Wolfram do if he found out the he had fallen in love with him. Would Wolfram be disgusted and leave him? Wolfram after all had been married to a woman, and very much in love with her. He could not let Wolfram know. Yuuri decided that it was best to be at Wolfram's side as a best friend and be there for him when he was needed.

Not five minutes later Wolfram came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of trousers and a white shirt. There was a knock on the door. Wolfram opened the door. "Please come in Mrs. Shibuya," Wolfram said as Miko entered the room. Yuuri rose from his seat.

"I was so surprised that you called me," she said to Wolfram. Then she noticed Yuuri. "Yuuri, what are you doing here?"

"I...I came to say-"

Wolfram interrupted, "He came to inform me that you were leaving Mrs. Shibuya."

"That's right! We are leaving," Miko said.

"Let me rephrase this. Yuuri informed me that YOU are leaving and that he had decided to stay with me!" Wolfram explained.

"I don't understand," Miko said.

"Mom, what we are trying to say is that-" Yuuri was interrupted.

"What I am saying is that YOU Mrs Shibuya are leaving, and Yuuri is staying with me permanently! He is to stay with me from here on end!" Wolfram crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I could have told her that!" Yuuri said.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. "You're to much of a wimp!"

"I don't understand," Miko said.

Really annoyed Wolfram said, "What we are trying to tell you is that we are getting MARRIED!"

"MARRIED?" both Miko and Yuuri shouted at the same time.

"Yes married! I proposed, and Yuuri accepted!"

Miko turned to Yuuri, "Is that true?"

Yuuri was stunned by the turn of events. When had Wolfram proposed to him? He went back in his mind to remembering the conversation he had earlier with Wolfram. He guessed that when he said to Wolfram that he wanted to be by Wolfram's side, Wolfram took it as an acceptance of a marriage proposal. Wolfram wanted him as his spouse. Wolfram wanted to share his life with him. Was Wolfram in love with him? Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was wisely smirking. Then Wolfram's smirk turned to a soft smile. Yuuri looked at his mother, "I suppose so," was all Yuuri could say.

Miko walked over to her son, "Are you sure about this?"

For the first time in his life, Yuuri was absolutely sure about Wolfram. He felt an immense sense of relief flood over him. He smiled, "Yes mom. I am quite sure. I love Wolfram!" Yuuri could have sworn that he heard Wolfram secretly jumping for joy.

"I see," Miko said. She turned to Wolfram, "If you hurt my son, trust me I'll make sure you pay with my own bare hands." She turned towards the door, "Yuuri, I want to speak to you in private!" she said as she stepped out into the hallway. Yuuri followed her.

In the hallway, Miko turned and faced her son. "I hope you understand what you are getting into. You do realise that you are clearly the opposite of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a beautiful, graceful, full of life, independent woman. You are a handsome young man who has no true knowledge of life. Wolfram is much older than you although he does not look it. I wonder what beauty treatment he uses. Anyway, let me warn you right now. You may be a bankers son, but you know nothing about the nobility class of Shin Makoku. They will eat you up and spit you right out."

"I'll make sure that does not happen," Yuuri replied.

"Yuuri, you are really naïve. He may say he loves you and wants to marry you, but that kind of man is only playing with you. You are just a thing for him to pass the time with! And once he tires of you, he will leave you!"

Yuuri was stunned by his mother's harsh words. He knew Wolfram. And, he knew Wolfram would never do what his mother said. "Wolfram won't leave me! And if what you say is true, I rather take my chances of knowing what love is than not knowing! Goodbye mother!" He turned to return to Wolfram's room.

Miko called back, "Yuuri, he is going to make you the unhappiest man a life! Mark my words! Mother knows best! Oh, and let us know when the wedding is; if there is one!"

Yuuri opened the door to them and closed it behind him. He stood silently with his head bowed, recalling his mother's harsh words, until he felt a pair of warm hands on his face. He looked up and saw Wolfram smiling at him. Wolfram gave him a quick peck on the lips. That little peck made Yuuri feel much better. He gave Wolfram a broad, and goofy smile. "That's better," Wolfram said. "I don't like it when you frowned. You should always smile and keep that innocent look on your face. You are so innocent. Your innocent eyes are what made me fall in love with you. Let's go have breakfast and get married!" Wolfram said happily as he pulled Yuuri by the hand out of the room.

* * *

For those who have read Rebecca can you figure out which Rebecca character is which KKM character?

The next chapter of The Diary is already written out, but there is one part that will not come together. That part is the not so friendly spar between Wolfram and Angel. I have the beginning of the duel...I mean spar written out and the conclusion of the battle. The problem is the middle. I just can't seem to get it right nor make it flow with the rest of the chapter. Damn it is infuriating. As soon as I figure it out I will post the chapter.

Cheers all.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was amazed how stubborn, bratty, and hot tempered Wolfram could be.

The same afternoon after the proposal, Wolfram and Yuuri were at the registers office. Wolfram was demanding to be married that afternoon. The register, a scornful lady behind a desk, was having none of it. By law they would have to wait at least twenty-one days and post bans if they were citizens of Monte Carlo. Since they were not citizens of Caloria, they would have to what forty-five days. At that moment Wolfram started ranting. If he could have thrown fire at the lady behind the desk he would have. Luckily Yuuri was there to calm down Wolfram, and save the woman's life.

Yuuri felt sorry for the woman behind the desk, but that did not last long. Yuuri watched Wolfram attempted another approach. The new approach worked. Yuuri watched Wolfram pick up a wedding magazine that was on a table in the waiting area of the registers office. Wolfram pulled out his wallet and took a wad of bills from it. He placed the bills inside the magazine. Yuuri shook his head as he thought to himself, '_Does Wolfram really think he can bribe the lady?' _Wolfram walked over to the desk and handed the magazine to her. The woman looked through the magazine.

Yuuri and Wolfram were wedded three days later.

Yuuri woke-up to the sunlight streaming through the curtain cracks. He looked to his side and saw his loving husband still sleeping. He brushed Wolf's, as he now called him, bangs from his face. Yuuri smiled as he looked at his husband's face. In Yuuri's opinion, Wolf looked like an angel when he was asleep, but when awake Wolf was a demon. Yuuri at times felt he had to apologise to people for Wolf's temper. Yuuri wondered how in the world Wolf had survived without him.

Yuuri recalled the last three weeks since their wedding. He smiled just thinking how wonderful they had been. He had to admit his honeymoon had been perfect in his opinion. As all good things, the honeymoon was coming to an end.

Yuuri rose out of bed and looked out the window. He looked over the sprawled city below his bedroom window. The capital of Shin Makoku was amazing. Everywhere he looked he could see the nobility of the ancient city. He would miss looking out the window onto the city for that same day they were going home to Manderly.

Yuuri had not asked many questions about Manderly. He had been afraid to stir-up old memories in Wolf. He had asked Wolf to tell him about the house itself on one occasion. Wolf had responded, "It is a big, cold, stone house," and he left it at that. Yuuri decided not to pry. He felt that Wolf considered the house cold since Elizabeth's death.

The sun was beginning to set as Wolfram drove his car up Manderly's drive. He nudged Yuuri who had fallen asleep. Yuuri woke up and looked ahead, and his mouth dropped open. Along the borders of the drives where thousands of beautiful, golden-yellow flowers that he had never seen. Up in front was Manderly. It was big. It was made of stone. It was a palace. It was beautiful! Yuuri had seen many majestic homes during their honeymoon, but not one of them could compare to Manderly.

Wolfram drove the car up to the entrance and stopped. A surreal lavender headed man, dressed as a butler, approached the car and opened Yuuri's door. Yuuri stepped out of the car staring at the man as Wolfram stepped out through the driver's side. "Welcome home my Lord," the lavender headed man.

"Thank you Gunter," Wolfram said. Wolfram walked around the car and stepped next to Yuuri. "Gunter this is my husband, Lord Yuuri Shibuya von Bielefeld. That was a mouthful of a name thought Yuuri. The man bowed towards Yuuri. As per Japanese manners, Yuuri was about to return the bow but was stopped by Wolfram. "Yuuri, this is Gunter Christ and he is the butler of Manderly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Christ," Yuuri said as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

Gunter enthusiastically took Yuuri's hand and began to shake it. "The pleasure is all mine my Lord. Please call me Gunter, and if there is anything that I may be of assistance please let me know," Gunter said still shaking Yuuri's hand. Yuuri felt as if the man was ready to pounce on him and hug him till he could not breathe. Wolfram pulled Gunter's hand away.

Gunter recomposed himself. "Lord Wolfram, I am sorry. I know that you did not want to have the servants in attendance when you arrived, but she insisted."

Wolfram groaned. "I'm sorry Yuuri, but you are going to have to put up with one of the housekeeper's idiosyncrasies. I did not want you to be overwhelmed your first night here, however it looks like she has called the entire staff to meet you."

"That's okay," Yuuri said. He did not really care since he too had a maid at home. How big could the staff be, a buttler, housekeeper, and a couple of maids?

They walked up the steps to the entrance and entered Manderly's grand hall. Yuuri all of the sudden felt overwhelmed. In front of him where nineteen people all lined up in front of a grand staircase. The men bowed and the women curtsied. "Welcome home Lord von Bielefeld" they all said simultaneously. Yuuri understood that Wolfram was nobility, but he never fathomed that Wolfram would have so many people working for him. Yuuri felt little.

Wolfram pulled Yuuri by the arm up to the first person in line. Yuuri looked at the person. Said person was tall woman (Yuuri thought she looked more like a man), had black hair, glasses, and wore a long, black, matronly dress. A loop of keys was attached her belt. She looked stern and cold. Yuuri almost stepped away from her when she looked directly at him and smiled. Her glasses glazed over. Yuuri felt something sinister about her. "Yuuri, this is Mrs. Ken Murrata. She is the housekeeper of Manderly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Mrs Murata said.

"You can leave the house details to Mrs Murata, Yuuri," Wolfram said.

Wolfram continued down the line of servants whilst introducing them to Yuuri. Of all the twenty people Yuuri had just met, Yuuri could only remember the names of six: Gunter, Mrs. Murata, Dorkas (because it sounded like doofus, and the man looked like a dorkus), Sangria, Lasagna, and Doria. The latter three he remembered because their names reminded Yuuri of food.

Gunter approached Wolfram and whispered something to him. Wolfram turned to Yuuri, "Mrs. Murata will show you to our room. I have to look over some letters. Alright?" he said as he gave Yuuri a quick peck on the forehead. Yurri nodded.

Mrs. Murata approached Yuuri and led him up the grand marble staircase. At the top of the staircase there were two hallways which led in opposite directions. Mrs. Murata turned and walked down the left hallway, and Yuuri followed. Yuuri looked back. At the end of the other hallway he could see large double wooden doors. He wondered to where those doors led.

Mrs. Murata opened the door to the last room in the hallway, and they entered. The room was elegantly furnished in burgundy and brown with a touch of gold. There was a large king size bed, a large chest drawer, a mahogany table with two chairs by a large window, and an enormous armoire. "I hope it is to your liking," Mrs. Murata said.

"It is a very nice room," Yuuri replied. He shiffed the air. "Has it been recently painted?" he asked.

"Lord von Bielefeld ordered this room to be redecorated as soon as you were married. You see this room used to be a guest room that was hardly ever used."

"You mean this is not Wolfram's original room?"

"Oh no. Lord and Lady's von Bielefeld room was at the opposite end in the west wing. I saw you looking back towards it."

"Oh mean the room with the double doors?"

"Yes that is the room. It is the most beautiful room in the house. Nothing like this one," Mrs. Murata said. She looked off to the said and then back again to Yuuri. "Of course you have to understand that that room was Lady Elizabeth's room. It would bring many sad memories to Lord Wolfram. He simply ADORED Lady Elizabeth." Yuuri felt a knife in his heart as Mrs. Murata stressed the word adored.

She walked over to a door that off to the side and opened it. She beckoned Yuuri to follow. "This is your bathroom," she explained. Yuuri peeked in. The bathroom was simple but yet elegant. There was a single bathroom sink, a toilet, a normal size bath, and a nice size shower.

There was a knock on the door, and Dorkas entered. He was carrying and struggling with Wolfram and Yuuri's luggage. Yuuri ran up to the bald man to help him with the luggage. Yuuri wondered how the man could carry his suitcase and Wolfram's two. The placed the luggages on the luggage rack. "Thank you sir, but you did not have to help me," Dorkas said.

Yuuri smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I don't mind. I like to help and be of use." Dorkas smiled back.

"Shall I bring up your dinner Lord Yuuri?" Dorkas asked.

"Sure, and please don't call me Lord Yuuri. Yuuri will just be fine. Ok?"

Dorkas happily agreed and left.

"I shall let you settle in sir," Mrs. Murata said. "Good night Lord Yuuri."

"Just call me Yuuri," Yuuri said trying to loosen up the woman.

"That would be very improper of me or any of the staff. One is to maintain proper decorum between the lords and staff. I will make sure that Dorkas continues to call you by Lord Yuuri. Although Lady Elizabeth was adored and loved by the staff, they still address her as Lady Elizabeth." Yuuri noticed the superiority in Mrs. Murata tone. He wanted to answer back, but somehow found himself silenced by Mrs. Murata. Never in his life had he felt so belittled.

Mrs. Murata left.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the room. How Mrs. Murata had spoken of Elizabeth was with pure adoration, and it was not the first time he had felt useless against Elizabeth's memory. First his mother had explained to him the Wolfram had been deeply in love with Elizabeth. Then he had overheard several conversions during their stay in the capital. Some had mentioned how Elizabeth had been a great beauty. Some had mentioned how she was simply adored. Some had even said to Yuuri, not in front of Wolfram, how so very different he was to the lovely Elizabeth. Wolfram had been the luckiest man a life when he married Elizabeth, and how simply Wolfram loved and ADORED Elizabeth. Yuuri had not said anything to Wolfram. Actually when he had Wolfram next to him, he simply forgot everything he had heard about Elizabeth.

Now it was different. He was in the house that Elizabeth had lived in. Her presence was still there. He felt, for the first time in his life, insecure. Maybe his mother had been right. Maybe he was not cut out to live the life of a noble – the replacement for Elizabeth. Was he a distraction? Did Wolf marry him so Wolf could forget about her?

Maybe he was just over analysing everything. All that mattered was Wolf, and Wolf loved him! Yuuri smiled.

The door opened and Wolfram entered rolling in a trolley full of food. He smiled at Yuuri, "I met up with Dorkas," he said as he pointed at the trolley. Wolfram closed the door behind him. He walked up to Yuuri and kissed him. Wolfram pulled away and said, "So do we eat or continue kissing?"

Elizabeth, for now, was forgotten.

* * *

I wonder who is taking on the role of Jack Flavell? MUAHAHAHHAAAA.


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuuri woke up, the following morning to their arrival, he found Wolfram had already left. Wolfram had left a message, on the dresser, stating he had business in town in the early morning. Also it stated that Wolfram's older brother and wife were coming for lunch, but Wolfram would be there before they arrived. Yuuri took a quick shower, dressed, and went down stairs to eat breakfast, but not before looking out the bedroom window.

The window overlooked a majestic garden. Along the pathways of the garden, the banks were adorned with the beautiful yellow flowers that he had seen the previous night. In some areas there were green flowers secretively poking out among the yellows. There were the usual areas of roses, lilies, and sub-tropical flowers. Off the right side of the garden was a greenhouse. Yuuri noticed a pathway, that was not adorned by the yellow flowers, leading behind and away from the greenhouse. To the left there was a line of trees that blocked the view to the driveway, and out to the far end was a an oversized lawn. Yuuri's eyes pooped open when he noticed the lawn. The lawn was a perfect place to practice baseball! He had to explore the lawn with his baseball bat and ball, and so he quickly left the room to have a quick breakfast.

Yuuri was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and trainers. As soon as he exited the bedroom, he did a a one-eighty and returned to the room. He now understood why Wolfram said the house was cold. The hallway was damn chilly. He wondered why, and how the bedroom and bathroom were comfortably warm. He grabbed his official Dragons' blue, hooded, fleece jacket and put it on.

Now that he was properly dressed to walk down the hallway, he made his way to breakfast. Along the corridor he noticed several paintings, which he presumed, were of Wolfram's family or ancestors. He had been so tired and overwhelmed the night before, that he had not noticed the two grand paintings at the top of the staircase. The first painting was of a very handsome and imposing man. The man wore clothing from a distant past, frilly shirt, tights, and red cape included. He was blond, had sapphire eyes, and a powerful yet caring, smile. What amazed Yuuri the most, than the man's imposing features, was that he looked like Wolfram's twin brother except with blue eyes.

The second painting was that of a slender built man. The man had long black hair and black eyes. He too was dressed in distant past clothing. He wore a dark blue clothing and no cape. Where as the blond man had a sword to his side, the second man held books. The man was gently smiling, but it did not exude power like the blonde man's smile. The man's smile was all knowing - cunning. Yuuri looked at both paintings. The blond man seamed like a king whilst the black hair man seamed like a great wise man. Yuuri heard someone talk to him from the bottom of the staircase. He turned to see Gunter waiting for him. "Good morning sir," Gunter said.

"Good morning Gunter. I was just coming down for breakfast. Where's the kitchen?" Yuuri gave the butler a broad smile as he walked down the stairs. Yuuri could have sworn the man was swaying when he replied, "How noble of you to want to associate yourself with the staff, but breakfast is always served in the dinning room." Yuuri was about to tell Gunter that he always had breakfast in the kitchen, but decided it was best not to contradict the butler. He was now living in a different world with different customs.

Gunter showed him to the dinning room. When Yuuri walked in he had to blink twice to appreciate what he was seeing. In the middle of the room was a long mahogany dinning table that could easily sit twenty people. Above the table were two large chandeliers. At the far end was a large window. Off to the right side was a four meter buffet which held several chaffing dishes, urns, pitchers of juice, trays of fruit and breakfast rolls, breads, and cold meats. To the left side of the room was a door which Yuuri presumed led to the kitchen. "I hope it is all to your liking sir? There are some newspapers on the table for you to choose from," Gunter said as he pointed to a thin-long rectangle table along the left wall. "Thank you Gunter," Yuuri said. And with that Gunter left and Yuuri was left alone in the room.

Yuuri walked over the the buffet table. He opened one of the chaffing dishes. It contained long, thing, red, sausages. He opened another and there were fat and long white sausages. He opened another, and (he should have known) there were thick, short, sausages. He opened the forth chaffing dish, and to his surprise it did not contain sausages but creamy looking scrambled eggs. The fifth and last chaffing dish contained what looked like smoked and burnt trout. He looked over at the cold meat tray. There was a grand variety of deli meats which he could not disconcert. He looked over the items set before him and two things popped into his mind. The first one was that he missed his morning rice and miso, and the second thing was that the staff went overboard welcoming him with such a grand breakfast. He decided on a breakfast roll and tea.

Yuuri sat down at the end of the table. He began to eat his roll and drink his tea. He looked around the room. The drapes around the window were of green velvet. Hanging on the walls were the usual still paintings of fruit and flowers. He looked towards the end of the table. He wondered if Wolfram and him would be having dinner in there. If they did, the would probably need a megaphone just to be able to talk with each other.

When he finished his roll he went over to the newspapers. He looked at them. There were two financial newspapers, two national newspapers, and a local newspapers. He was kind of disappointed that there was no sports newspaper. He figured that Wolfram might have taken it with him. He picked up one of the national papers thinking it might have some sports highlights in it. With newspaper in hand, he left the dinning room.

Once in the grand hall, he decided that before he went to the lawn he saw previously, he would explore the house. He went towards a set of large doors in front of him. He entered the room. He had entered the library/living room. The room was quite spacious. At the far end was a large fireplace. At the opposite end of the room was a large, ceiling to floor window which overlooked the garden. The windows were opened letting in the morning breeze. There was a large white sofa and a settee. In front of the sofa was a coffee table. There were also two wingback chairs, a bookcase took up the opposite wall of the window (ladder included), lamps, and what appeared to be a poker table.

"Excuse me sir," a voice said behind Yuuri. He turned to face the voice. "This room is generally not used in the morning. If you like I could light the fire for you? I have lit the fire in the morning room. " Gunter said.

"No, that is fine. Where is the morning room?" Yuuri asked.

"This way sir," Gunter replied as he showed Yuuri to the morning room. "Um sir? Was breakfast not to your liking?"

"It was fine Gunter, I just usually have a light breakfast. The cook didn't have to make such a large breakfast to welcome me."

"Oh, but sir, that is the usual breakfast."

Yuuri was perplexed. Who else had breakfast in the dinning room? The staff? "Gunter? Um, who else has breakfast in the dinning room?"

"Just Lord Wolfram, and sometimes Lord Huber Grissela when he comes in the morning."

"So you mean to tell me all that food is just for two people?"

"Yes sir," Gunter replied.

Yuuri mumbled to himself, "What a waste."

"This is the morning room sir," Gunter said as he opened the door. "I presume that this will be your office. If there is anything you would like to change, please let me know."

Yuuri stood in the door way. Change? If he was going to be using this room as his office, there was definitely going to be some changes. The morning room was just that! The morning sun shined brightly through the paned window. The sunshine made the gold gilding of the Louie the XIVth, or was it the XVIth, furniture seem on fire. The white of the furniture and walls glowed yellow.

In front of the window was a white, spindle legged, desk. In front of the desk were two low back, spindled leg chairs that matched the desk. Between the desk and the window was a high back, spindle legged, wing chair.

Off to the right, of the door way, was a small tea table and a reading chair. Behind it was a white ornate bookcase. The books in the bookcase were placed in such a manner that the ornaments, which included various glass and porcelain vases, statuettes, and picture frames, displayed themselves proudly. On top of the tea table was a large vase with at least two dozen red roses.

Yuuri looked left. On the opposite wall was a fireplace with a lit fire. In front of the were two large cushions. Yuuri smiled brightly when he saw the cushions. One cushion was occupied by a black cocker spanial with blue eyes, and the other was occupied by a large, white with brown spots, black eyed boxer. The boxer sat up quickly when it saw Yuuri, and began wagging it's cropped tail. The cocker spaniel had lifted it's head and then dropped it back down ignoring Yuuri.

Yuuri walked over to the dogs, and knelt before them. He stretched out his arm to pet the happy boxer when the boxer lunged itself on Yuuri. It happily sniffed and licked Yuuri. Yuuri could only laugh at the friendly dog. "Calm down boy," Yuuri said as he pushed the dog back. "What is your name boy?" he said as he searched the dog collar. Yuuri found the tags and read the name. "Liesel? What kind of name is that?" He looked at the tag once more. Yuuri said as he held the dog's head in his hands. "So you belong to Wolf. Only Wolf could come up with a name like that." Yuuri scratched the dog's ears. "You are more of a Pochi than a Liesel! You're just too cute and friendly. Aren't you?" The dog barked once in agreeance.

Yuuri reached over to pet the cocker spaniel. The cocker sniffed Yuuri once and placed his head back down. Yuuri search for the tag and read: Raven. Owner – Elizabeth von Bielefeld. "Raven fits you perfectly," Yuuri said to the dog. Raven rose from the cushion and left the room through the open doorway. Yuuri just watched it leave and thought to himself 'I guess he misses her.'

Yuuri stood and went over to the desk. Liesel/Pochi followed him. On the desk were two old fashion, yet elegant telephones, a porcelain statuette of cupid, box with pigeon holes each hole labelled, a ink well, quill, blotter, and what appeared to be a filofax, an address book, and a sheet of paper. Yuuri sat down and picked up the sheet of paper. There was a menu written on it, and he wondered what it was for. He placed it off to the side.

He then took a good look at the address book and filofax. They were both crimson red had the letter 'E' embroidered in gold. He picked up the address book. The cover was made of thick satin silk. It was smooth to the touch. He imagined Elizabeth, with her dainty hands, opening the address book to call Mrs. So and So. Maybe she would call the Countess of Whatever. She would then gently open her filofax and write down the appointment and that specific date with her quill. He opened the address book and thumbed through it. There where names of Lords and Ladies, Counts, Countess, Marquis, Dukes, Knights, Lawyers, Accountants, etc... It read as a who's who of Shin Makoku.

He then opened the filofax. There where appointments for this, appointments for that, meet such and such Lady at such and such charity. He skimmed through the dates. The filofax was from three years past. It made since. He looked through the dates, and found something quite odd. There were only a couple of entries after the date of her boating accident. On the date of her accident there was only one entry: G. Green. He closed the filofax, and he traced with his index finger the gold embroidered 'E'.

How was he ever going to compare to Elizabeth. This was Elizabeth's office. Everything in there shouted out her name. Her style. Her world. Yuuri began to feel belittled by the room. She had probably chosen every decoration for the room. He felt like an intruder. He looked at the address book. The people in that book were her friends and acquaintances, and not his. The more he looked at the book, the more he felt that he did not belong in Wolfram's world.

RIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIING...

One of the phones started to ring startling Yuuri. He nervously picked up the receiver and quietly said hello. A female voice spoke to him, but he was so nervous that he did not pay attention to what was being said. The only thing that came to his mind to say was "I'm sorry, but Lady Elizabeth died three years ago," and he hung up. His heart beat fast. He felt something land on his thigh. Surprised, he jumped out of the chair knocking the desk. The desk wobbled. The porcelain cupid wobbled until it came crashing down onto the floor.

What had landed on his thigh was Liesel/Pochi's paw.

"OH Crap!" Yuuri said as he watched the cupid break into fragments. He bent down next to the fallen cupid and began to pick up the pieces. He wondered if it could be repaired. He wondered if it was expensive. He wondered how mad was Wolfram going to be. He wondered if he could find someone to fix it. Then he had a brilliant idea: he hid the fragments in the top right hand drawer of the desk. He would find someone to fix it eventually. He sat back down on the chair.

"Excuse me sir," said an ominous voice from the doorway. Yuuri slowly looked up. Mrs. Murata was standing in the entrance. Liesel/Pochi quickly went to his cushion. "Ye...Yes, Mr. I mean Mrs. Murata," Yuuri stuttered.

Mrs. Murata stepped up to the desk and stood between the two low back chairs. Her glasses were glazed over with the morning sunshine. "Cook tried calling you, on the house phone a few minutes ago, about the menu for today's lunch. She said you hung-up-on-her."

"O..O..OH! That's who it was? I'm so sorry," Yuuri continued to stutter.

"The menu is written on that sheet of paper," Mrs. Murata said as she pointed to the sheet of paper that was now laying on the side of the desk. "Have you read it? Do you approve of the menu? What sauce would you like with the main course?"

Yuuri picked up the paper and reread it. "It looks fine to me. I really don't know much about menus or sauces unless they are Japanese," he confessed.

"May I recommend the sauce that Lady Elizabeth von Bielefeld would choose?" Yuuri could have sworn he saw a smirk in the housekeepers lips.

"Of course, please do," he replied.

"Lady Elizabeth would have chosen the red wine reduction do go with the fillet."

"Oh, Okay,"

"Lady Elizabeth had the most refine taste in food. Of course, I being her right hand, knew her taste the best. If you like, I could take over the menu selection for you. It is of course what my mistress entrusted me to do!"

Yuuri fell silent. Once again Elizabeth's ghost was weighing down on him. Suffocating him. He had to get out. He had to get some air his lungs. He quickly stood up taking in deep breaths. "Come Pochi, let's go out to the gardens," he said. He walked over to the door way, and without looking back he said, "I trust your choice of menu's Mrs. Murata. If there is anything that I or Wolf would like to change, I'll make sure to tell you." He exited the room followed by Pochi.


End file.
